The European Front
by alimination602
Summary: World War III is now fully engaged.    The European Federation, caught between the Russian Federation and the United States, is struggling to maintain control. In a desperate effort to maintain their war effort Battle-group 1 engages the Russian Spetnaz.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Operation Blue Ice

The flight of European Enforcer Corps EC-22 _Gadfly_ Troop Transport Helicopters and EC-660 _Whirlwind_ Heavy Vehicle Transports descended towards the insertion point on the southern edge of the Brenner Pass in the heartland of Central Europe, which had since fallen to the Russians in the first wave of attacks.

Once a thriving transport network serving industry and commerce between Northern and Southern Europe the sparsely populated pass now served as a sector of the frontline between the contested European and Russian Federations. The establishment of the Space Land Air Missile Shield (SLAM) and the Uplink network which controlled it had seen the end of Nuclear Warfare. With their nuclear arsenals now defunct each superpower quickly became reliant upon their elite ground forces to capture and hold strategic locations anywhere in the world. Captured by their forces they utilized the Uplinks to enforce electromagnetic dominance over a region, turning a nuclear firestorm into a long and bloody ground war, a lesser of two evils. The geographic location of this sparsely occupied, frozen stretch of land allowed it to serve as the conduit into the heart of the European Federation and the Russian Territories. That simple fact alone made this desolate stretch of mountain a prize worth fighting for.

European Enforcer Corps Captain Brianna Dark, Battlegroup 1 Special Operations, felt the sudden shift as the _Gadfly_ Troop Transport descended over the peak of one of the smaller mountain ranges which lined the contested territory. Brianna had been assigned to lead European Enforcer Kommando Platoon _Saber_, currently inbound to the dropzone at Uplink node Alpha.

Brianna could feel the pre-battle tension resonating through the tight compartment of the helicopters crew compartment. Brianna sat upon the bench welded along the length of the long bay, scorning every jostle of unexpected turbulence which threw her against the armoured shoulder of the soldier beside her, momentarily breaking him from his pre-battle ritual of checking the condition of his weapon for the unknown repetition. The compartment was alive with such activity, each soldier talking with a squad-mate, checking equipment or silently anticipating their movements for the battle ahead. Brianna was content to busy herself with avoiding breaking her arm on the soldiers shoulder guard.

Suddenly the roughness of the ride ceased, the compartment ceased to jostle and buck beneath her feet. The revelation could only mean one thing; they had arrived at their destination. Briannas suspicions were confirmed when the piercing wail of a siren resonated through the crew compartment accompanied by the sudden up wash of frozen air replacing the warm, stale environment of the crew compartment as the hatch in the floor opened, opening the isolated soldiers to the cold touch of the frozen tundra hanging precariously beneath them.

The drop ropes descended through the open hatch in the deck, the weighted tip of the rope digging into the soft snow. The Kommandos simultaneously rose from their seats, using the overhanging straps for support as they gathered towards the open hatch. The first Kommando clasped the drop rope tightly in his gloved hand, calmly stepping over the lip of the hole and descending down into the frozen bowels of the windswept terrain beneath them. The rest of _Saber_ Platoon quickly followed suit, each following their comrades into the maws of the frozen tundra. Brianna stepped forward to take her place at the precipice, clasping the drop rope tightly in her hands she stepped calmly into the abyss.

Brianna descended down into the open space, the sudden intense up wash of frozen air nearly forcing her from the drop rope, forcing Brianna to tighten her grip as she descended. Brianna's boots struck the thick snow with a harsh crunch beneath her feet. Brianna dropped into a roll, breaking her descent and bringing her weapon to bear in one fluid motion. Brianna rose to her feet, the sight of her _E3000_ Assault Rifle up to her eye, the advanced optics integrated into her helmet scanned the terrain before her for any signs of enemy movement.

The final remnants of _Saber_ platoon touched down onto the snow, the up wash of air accompanying the rhythmic hum of the helicopters engines as the _Gadfly_ banked over the southern mountain range, departing towards the perimeter of the operation zone in order to return to base to retrieve the next formation of reinforcements, leaving the platoon to their fate.

All around them the rest of the first assault force moved towards their individual objectives- a _Panther_ Tank column rolled powerfully down the steep slope into the valley escorted by a formation of _Cheetah_ Gunships flying overhead. A platoon of Enforcers _Grenadier_ Engineers marched towards objective Alpha. Engineers were the heavier counterparts to Enforcer _Kommandos_- whilst Riflemen were the superior marksmen capable, of neutralising at ranges of several kilometres, Engineers capabilities to utilize drones, advanced computer equipment and heavy weapons allowed them to contend with a variety of objectives. It was a choice of reach against flexibility.

_Saber_ platoon however had been assigned their own objective to accomplish, which was currently disembarking from one of the _Whirlwind_ Heavy Vehicle Transports which had accompanied them into this frozen warzone.

A formation of AMZ-50 _Marksman_ Mobile Artillery vehicles rolled down the loading ramp onto the snow, their specially engineered tires digging into the soft white powder, giving the vehicles the necessary traction to remain on the track despite the lack of traction. _Saber_ platoon had been tasked with escorting the Artillery column _Scorpio_ along a small access road which snaked across the rear of the engagement zone towards Uplink _Sierra_.

"_Saber_" Brianna activated her communication headset, contacting the communicator in-built into her platoons' helmets. "_Scan the area and secure the Mobile Artillery. We move out as soon as the transports have unloaded_"

With their orders clear _Saber_ platoon jogged towards the idling transport, leaving their Captain to survey the surrounding terrain. Brianna allowed her eyes to flutter closed, likely for the final time until the operation had been completed, her mind becoming consumed by thoughts of the coming battle, looming worries for the soldiers under her command, thoughts of what the repercussions of the outcome of this battle would have on the European war effort as a whole.

Brianna suddenly felt a hand fall onto her shoulder, she responded instantly, drawing her serrated combat blade from her belt she turned sharply on her heel and brought the blade up to face her assailant. In the instant she had to see had to process the thought she could make out the dark outline of a figure; she directed the weapon towards her attackers' throat. Brianna's adversary blunted her movements; clasping an iron grip around her forearm they stopped the blade short of their throat. Brianna resisted their hold but found her resistance fruitless. With the red cloud of anger temporarily lifted from her eyes she finally gained a clear look at her assailant.

The revelation struck her like a 50 cal bullet to the chest, Brianna quickly realized that rather than a Spetnaz assassin the individual was instead garbed in the sea blue armour of the European Enforcers Corps, their face concealed behind the Heads Up Display HUD and the weather face mask used to hold back the touch of the biting cold. With his free hand the soldier reached up and pulled back his helmets optics, his deep chocolate brown eyes piercing into Brianna's soul. "Jumpy?"

"Only when I am standing in Russian controlled territory where there could be an enemy sniper hiding in every tree and I have an annoying Engineer creeping up on me" Enforcers Grenadier Alex Shaw had been Briannas best friend for years during their time serving in Team Rainbow. Upon the establishment of the European Federation scarcely two years ago the Federation had made a call to arms for the best and brightest amongst all branches of the European Military, Counter-terrorism and Law Enforcement agencies. As Team Rainbows Demolitions and Technology expert Alex had enlisted into the Engineering Corps while Brianna, as their resident sharpshooter, was assigned into the Special Forces, specialising in Advanced Energy Rifles and Urban Warfare.

"Lieutenant, _Mainframe_ platoon is green, sir" The platoon of Enforcer Grenadier Engineers formed behind their leader.

"Excellent work, trooper. Secure Uplink Alpha, I want that position under Enforcers control in five" Alex ordered his platoon, each soldier obediently jogging off to complete their objective, the surely intense burden of their additional equipment was expertly concealed beneath patriotic determination.

"You keep a firm hold on them" Brianna spoke.

"Whatever keeps them safe" Alex clasped his rifle tightly against his chest, taking his first steps back. "Sorry I cannot stay and talk. You know, computers to hack, tanks to blow up"

The formation of four Marksman Artillery vehicles of _Scorpio_ rolled into position behind Brianna, escorted by _Saber_ platoon marching alongside the convoy. "That will be my ride. Got to go save all of Europe, you know how it is" Brianna jogged to catch up with the vehicle leading the convoy, reaching out to clasp onto the handhold and stepping up onto the side of the vehicle she was granted a far clearer view of the winding pass ahead of them. "Teams move out. _Saber_ Platoon I want guards tight on either side of _Scorpio_ formation, one squad per vehicle. Let's go clear some Russians out of our front yard!" a choir of inspired cheers resonated through their shared COM link, _Saber_ platoon forming alongside the convoy in escort formation. Brianna waved her arm past her head, signalling her soldiers forward. "Move out"

The vehicles engines came to life in a crescendo of primal metallic roars, the heavy tires digging into the soft snow in an effort to gain traction before they finally began to roll through the abandoned passage, the elite Riflemen of _Saber_ platoon keeping pace as their escorts.

"_Just to let you know_" Alex's voice suddenly emerged on a secure COM channel. "_It's lovely inside this heated Uplink node. I do hope you enjoy your frozen hike into the wilderness_"

"Yeah laugh it up techie" Brianna responded. "But I'm sure that _Saber_ will end the battle with a far higher Russki count than all your guys records put together" Brianna ended the banter. The battle for Brenner Pass was about to begin in full.

Brianna would have preferred to be within the heart of the main battle against the Russian Spetnaz Brigade, instead she found herself operating from the sidelines. After escorting _Scorpio_ across the rear access road _Saber_ platoon had continued towards the other side of the operation zone to secure satellite Uplink node _Sierra_ at the mouth of the access road leading from drop point _Alpha_. The hilltop which the site rested upon allowed Brianna a clear view of the battle now raging fully in the valley before them. Though the soldiers of _Saber_ clearly yearned to be in the heart of the battlefield, to help their contested brothers and sisters and drive forward the cause of European endeavour against the threat of the Russian Federation, it had been necessary for them to escort the artillery to avoid the unfortunate situation of being caught against an enemy tank column without artillery support. For now the platoon had been ordered to assist in holding the line against the building Russian counterattack.

Brianna Dark stood before the defensive wall surrounding Uplink Sierra, watching the main bulk of the battle unfolding before her eyes. Disregarding the clearly looming threat of Russian snipers concealing themselves amongst the snow swept mountainscape Brianna had instead chosen to stand defiantly before the structure, silently watching as the armies of two of the greatest superpowers in existence openly fought and scraped over this inhospitable strip of frozen terrain.

Brianna eventually forced herself to tear her gaze away from the looming battle and returned her attention to more immediate developments. The reinforced doors of the Uplink node opened silently before her, allowing the accompanying wash of cold air to snake devilishly into the regulated environment of the room housing the nodes controlling mainframe. Brianna stepped inside of the secure building, the spacious room was alive with the sounds and movements of the Enforcers _Kommandos_ installing the European systems into the Uplink mainframe combined with the rhythmic hum as the environmental systems worked tirelessly to reregulate the interior temperature against the outside cold which had seeped into the room with Briannas entry.

Brianna clasped her helmet in her gloved hands, pulling her the heavy apparel from her head, allowing her long brown hair to cascade down her back in a tranquil wave, her fingers running through her loose strands. Brianna stepped into the centre of the control room dimly lit by the tranquil blue glow of the vast array of computer systems dominating the western wall. Brianna stepped forward, looming over the shoulder of one of the technicians overseeing the installation of the European systems. "What is the status of the Uplink network?"

One of the EEC Riflemen assigned to reconfigure the Uplinks systems turned to address her with a sharp salute. "The integration of this Uplink is nearing completion. We have received confirmation that _Mainframe_ platoon succeeded in their objective to secure Uplinks _Bravo_ and _Delta_ on the western side of the operation zone. With this Uplink node we now only require one more Uplink to secure full spectrum dominance-"

A thunderous explosion tore through the air all around them, puncturing the delicate silence in one fell swoop. The blast of the initial explosion tearing through the silence was quickly followed by several smaller detonations. The communication channels erupted. "_Captain, we have incoming tanks. Russian T-100 Orges are inbound from the west, they are within weapons range_ and are opening fire on the-"

Without hesitation Brianna snapped her helmet back into place, un-slung her rifle and charged out of the open Uplink bulkhead door.

The sight which greeted her upon emerging from the regulated environment of the Uplink node was one of chaos and destruction. The regimented soldiers of _Saber_ platoon were pressed tightly into the cover of the Uplinks defensive wall as fiery explosions bombarded the surface of the Uplink. Brianna dropped into cover alongside her platoon, listening to the looming roars as the engines all around her rang harsh with the wrath of explosions accompanied by the harrowing cries of injured soldiers, she would have to stem the tide of this unending cycle of death and destruction. Brianna reached over and placed her hand onto the shoulder of the Rifleman beside her, the soldier snapping around to face her at the sudden touch, his adrenaline fuelled muscles tightening with fear at the unexpected feeling of contact. "What is the situation here?"

"Not good Captain. A formation of Russian _Orge_ tanks has rolled up the bank to the west from the main battle; they have opened fire and are quickly tearing apart the Uplink. I don't know how long we'll be able to hold out here" the Rifleman reported.

"What about support, reinforcements?" Brianna asked.

"I have requested reinforcements from command, Captain. Air Support is incoming from Rovaniemi Airbase. Estimated time to delivery of support is five minutes" A lifetime away in the heat of battle, but for now it appeared that their only choice was to toe the line and pray that the reinforcements arrived before more of the Spetnaz could.

"_Kommando platoon Saber. Repeat, Kommando platoon Saber this is Panther Tank formation Mont Blanc. Are you receiving?_"

Brianna finished emptying the clip of her assault rifle into the armoured turret of the closest T-100 tank before descending back into cover behind the shield of the Uplinks defensive wall. "Mont Blanc. Captain Dark leading Kommando platoon _Saber_. It is good to hear your transmission. We are pinned down at Uplink Sierra by Russian T-100 _Orge_ Tanks. Air Support is en-route but any assistance you could offer would be invaluable in holding the line"

"_Affirmative Saber Platoon, Mont Blanc will approach from the west and flank the target. Be advised that while we may be able to outmanoeuvre the enemy tanks in a straight clash we will be unlikely to survive long against their superior armour and firepower_"

Brianna knew they spoke the truth. The Russian T-100 _Orge_ was the heaviest tank currently deployed anywhere in the world, the Russian values of blunt force combined with rock solid defence was at the core design of the T-100. The heavy main turret of the vehicle had sufficient firepower to tear apart any armour which confronted them whilst the reinforced skin of the tank could easily shrug off sustained impacts from lighter calibre weapons.

The Enforcers Corps _Panther_ on the other hand had been developed with its design being based around the concept of 'High speed, low drag' approach to warfare in which firepower and armour had been sacrificed in favour of a lighter, more manoeuvrable vehicle capable of engaging a target in a series of hit and run strikes whilst manoeuvring outside of the enemies weapons range.

It soon dawned on the European formation that an engagement in which the target remained stationary whilst the _Panthers_ manoeuvred around them made their superior speed and manoeuvrability something of a moot point if the enemy was not forced to pursue them. The heavier main gun of the T-100's quickly overwhelmed the _Panthers_ shields and began bombarding the tanks armour plating. The _Panthers_ meanwhile had barely succeeded in scratching the surface of the Russian tanks reinforced shell, their swift retaliatory strike was quickly becoming little more than a delaying tactic.

"_Saber platoon, Mont Blanc is initiating a retreat before their firepower completely tears us asunder. We are sorry that we could not be more help_"

Brianna knew the futility of their situation, with their tank support neutralized and with Air Support still en-route an unknown time away she finally realized how rapidly the situation was deteriorating. With the _Panthers_ now out of weapons range, and lacking the necessary speed to pursue them further, the Russian tanks returned their turrets to face the suppressed Rifleman platoon, ready to deliver the killing blow.

But just as the day seemed its darkest of the overcast skies heavenly angels prepared to deliver the fury of the heavens, a flight of Hailstorm Strike Fighters came like angry furies descending in a sharp arc to engage their target, the crafts main laser weapon on the underside of their fuselage glowing brightly blue with the might of the Enforcers. The fighters discharged their weapons, the first barrage overloading the vehicles crude shield systems and leaving their armoured hulls vulnerable to attack. Realizing the looming threat the T-100 tanks turned their guns skyward in a vain attempt to shoot down the agile fighters, the weak accuracy and slow rate of fire of the weapons prevented the tanks from neutralizing the threat and upon their next pass the Hailstorms once again unleashed the full wrath of the Enforcers upon the weakened formation, their armoured skins exploding in a flurry of fire and torn metal.

Brianna and her platoon wearily rose to their feet, holding their weapons aloft in triumph. "_Saber leader confirm delivery of support?_" the lead pilot of the Hailstorm formation requested via the communication link.

"Support was on target pilot. Thanks for the assistance; all targets in our sector have been neutralized. You are free to return to base"

"_Very well Saber platoon. I wish you good luck and bon voyage_" the flight of Hailstorm fighters tore through the skies over the battlefield, the thunderous display drawing the gaze of every European soldier of _Saber_ platoon with the exception of one, Private First Class James Allen. His gaze was set squarely down the sight of his JO-2 50 calibre sniper rifle at the two figures that had climbed out of the broken wreckage of the T-100 tank. "They are mine" his finger hovered over the trigger.

"Private Allen" his gaze never faltered even as the voice of his Captain rang heavily in his ear. "Private Allen, stand down"

"They are our enemy, they just tried to kill us" Allen's grip on his weapon tightened. "I have to do this"

A Russian MI-55 Locust Troop Transport Helicopter descended over the peak of the western mountain range, idling over the broken chassis of the crippled tank formation, lowering drop ropes to evacuate the surviving crew members. "I said stand down Private, this is not our fight" Brianna clasped her hand tightly on the _Kommandos_ shoulder, reinforcing her words as an order, Brianna could feel the soldiers muscles beneath his armour plating, but he did not pull the trigger.

With the Russian survivors evacuated the transport helicopter turned sharply on its axis and made best speed out of the operation zone. Private Allen followed the crafts trajectory through his weapons sight, only once the helicopter finally disappeared out of weapons range Allen allowed the rifle to fall limp in his arms.

Private Allen rose sharply to his feet, turning to face his platoon leader. "Do you think that they would have shown us mercy?"

"We cannot become them or we are no better. Those soldiers were beaten; there is no need to leave two more wives without husbands and children without fathers" Brianna turned, her gaze lowered to the ground to avoid meeting the eyes of the rest of her platoon.

"You mean like they just did to Josephs wife and daughters?" Private Allen called out behind her. Brianna allowed her gaze to glide across the scene of fresh destruction which had been etched across the Uplink node, the broken bodies and dry blood scorched into the surface of the battlefield. The loss of at least one squad of _Kommandos_ left the platoon severely weakened as a whole.

"_Saber platoon. Enforcers command initiating contact with Saber platoon. Request status of Saber platoon_" European command contacted the platoon via the Enforcers communication network.

Brianna activated her helmets COM link. "European command, Captain Dark leading _Saber_ platoon. We have lost one squad but we are fit to fight"

"_Saber platoon standby for orders_" a thick silence loomed over them for several seconds. "_Saber platoon new objective, we have just received confirmation that Grenadier platoon Mainframe was incapacitated while defending Uplink Delta. The site is now assumed to be under Spetnaz control_"Brianna bit her lip and resisted the urge to ask about Alex._ "We require the capture of Uplink Zulu in order to achieve full spectrum dominance; we believe that the Russians are planning a similar manoeuvre and your platoon is currently in the best position to secure the objective. The majority of the Russian forces have retreated towards Uplink Foxtrot, resistance should be minimal. For the preservation of the European Federation you must not fail. Enforcers command out_"

It was a short hike to reach Uplink Zulu. Though the battle seemed to have slowed for the moment, with the emergence of an unbreakable stalemate both armies had chosen simply to return to the perimeter of the operation zone before more troops and equipment were needlessly sacrificed.

Briannas pace slowed to a walking pace, staring down at the frozen valley spread before them. The cold, windswept strip of land nestled a small scattering of remote villages and ski resorts, in less than twenty four hours this idealistic wonderland had been turned into a savage battleground. The clear white snow had been stained with the bodies and burning chassis's of European and Russian vehicles, the surface scorched with the craters of heavy cannon fire.

Even though the battle seemed to have ended hours ago the sounds of gunfire still lingered on wind, another sound suddenly began to grow louder. Brianna stood frozen in place, listening to the sounds of the wind which howled through the open valley. "We need to find cover" Brianna ordered. The remainder of _Saber_ platoon came to a stop, their weapons rising sharply in unison, unsure of what threat had startled their leader into action. "Move into cover!" the danger suddenly emerged to greet them, a formation of Russian KA-65 _Howler_ gunships appeared out of nowhere, their rotors slowing as they idled above the frozen wasteland.

As the minigun on the nose of the craft began to rotate the Riflemen were left completely exposed to the vicious steel rain which began to descend upon the European Enforcers _Kommandos_ and tearing through their advanced shields and armour through the sheer overwhelming force of their barrage of bullets. _Saber_ platoon charged into cover amongst the cluster of trees, the thick bark catching several stray bullets whilst the overhanging canopy concealed the soldiers from the pursuing gunships. _Saber_ platoon returned fire on the gunships hovering overhead, the bullets ricocheting harmlessly off of the armoured cockpit, greater firepower would be necessary to pierce their armoured hulls. Brianna drew her sniper rifle from her back, centring the sight of her weapon onto the Gunship, hoping to strike an important control surface, severe a critical component, even neutralise the pilot. However the first shot merely struck the crafts outer skin, succeeding only in drawing the attention of the pilot, quickly forcing Brianna back into the cover of a thick tree trunk.

Brianna realized that they could not survive for long under this intense bombardment. "Enforcers Command, Enforcers Command. _Saber_ platoon is requesting Air Support. Designated targets are Russian gunships overhead our position"

"_Negative on Air Support Saber, Hailstorm Strike Fighters is currently en-route to base to rearm. We have deployed alternative support to eliminate the enemy gunships. They should reach your pos-_" the remainder of the Commanders' transmission was consumed by the high pitched roar of vehicle engines reverberating off of the high valley walls. A formation of four AMZ-26 _Badger_ Infantry Fighting Vehicles burst over the snow bank from _Sierra_ in a flurry of snowflakes, the vehicles leaping gracefully over the frozen terrain. The _Badgers_ slid to a halt, forming a defence between the Russian Gunships and the European Kommandos. The IFV's aligned their heavy batteries and unleashed a volley of anti-aircraft missiles into the formation. The precision ordnance honed in on their targets, striking the most vulnerable components, severing key control and power conduits. A few precision strikes were sufficient to cripple the weapons and other critical systems of the wavering craft, their only choice being to retreat whilst they still had the necessary capabilities to do so.

Yet another victory was won for the European Federation, the triumphant European soldiers rose out of cover into the warm light of the sun finally settling behind the mountain range. "_Kommando platoon Saber this is Vistula lead. The Russians appear to be falling back for the time being. Night is closing in and command has ordered all forward elements to return to Uplink Alpha to reinitiate operations in the morning_"

"Affirmative _Vistula_ lead, Saber out"

Brianna turned to face the remnants of her platoon. "Board the _Badgers_. We are returning to Uplink Alpha"

_Saber_ platoon jogged towards the idling transports, the vehicles loading ramp dropping into the soft snow, the _Kommando_s clambering up the ramp into the crew compartment. Brianna was eager to be clear of this location before the inevitable Russian counterattack.

As the last soldier before Brianna loaded into the _Badger_ IFVs a wailing scream resounded off of the high cliff walls, silenced by the primal, thundering crash as the artillery round smashed into the thick snow beside them. "Move, move, move!" Brianna yelled, charging up the snow bank towards the idling transports. The vehicles engines engaged, the tires dug into the soft snow as they attempted to clear the incoming artillery barrage.

Brianna continued to charge her way up the snow bank, refusing to allow herself to break her stride as she followed in the wake of the final _Badger_, the loading ramp still lowered, one of Briannas squad leaders clasping one of the overhanging straps for support as they held their arm outstretched from the rear of the transport. Brianna began to close in on the vehicle, her muscles straining against the exhaustion, the thick snow gripping to her legs and the sheer weight of her equipment collapsing down upon her shoulders.

An artillery round struck the snow bank a few metres short of the formation, the sudden up wash of dirt and snow threw Brianna off of her feet and threatened to topple the rear _Badger_, its advanced suspension countering the up wash and maintaining the contact between the tires and the surface as it accelerated to draw level with the rest of the convoy. Brianna was sent rolling down the bank through thick snow, only coming to a painfully sudden stop when she finally reached the bottom, her vision slowly receding as she became consumed by the harrowing darkness.

The frozen touch of the night air crept across her small patches of exposed skin. Briannas eyes fluttered open, blinking repeatedly to clear her blurred vision. Brianna flexed her finger tips, the sudden wash of blood circulating through her returned the feeling to her extremities, accompanied by the inevitable burn of the dull pain which began to throb throughout her reawakening body.

Brianna's senses gradually returned to her, her mind finally beginning to acknowledge the array of data and readouts which her HUD bombarded her strained eyes with. Brianna dared to pull herself up onto her feet, the thick patches of snow clinging to her armour. Brianna glanced up into the horizon, seeing the sun dropping beneath the mountain range she knew that night would soon fall over the valley. Brianna opened her COM link. "European Command, Saber lead Captain Dark over" An unbroken wall of static returned over her COM link. "I repeat European Command come in"

Once again nothing besides static greeted her responses; Brianna eventually abandoned her attempts entirely. Brianna's tactical mind began to interpret her situation. She could feel the cold air lashing against her, she resisted the urge to allow it to overcome her, the increased wind combined with the harsh touch of the cold of the night would form a snowstorm which would likely prove deadly to any caught in it unprotected, to survive she would have to find shelter.

The obvious choice would be to return to Uplink Sierra which, as far as she knew, remained under European control. However despite the Uplink being mere klicks away the treacherous snow bank she had collapsed down would prove far more dangerous obstacle to ascend. Her training in the Enforcers would advise operatives caught in this situation to construct a suitable shelter from salvageable materials; however Brianna suspected that she lacked the necessary resources to construct a shelter sufficient to survive the incoming storm. The final looming choice for her was to travel to the west; although the frozen village had been torn apart by the Russian-European battle the Uplink node at the edge of the town appeared operational. Without access to European battle network Brianna had no idea of the current situation at Uplink Zulu. For now it appeared as though she had little choice but to march forward into the darkness of the unknown.

The bulkhead door slid silently open, allowing a flurry of snow to spill out onto the metallic floor. Brianna snapped into the centre of the doorway, her rifle held tightly to her chest scanning for threats within the spacious control room before her. When no immediate threats presented themselves she dared to step into the facility, the heavy doors closing shut behind her sealing out the freezing cold.

Brianna finally dared to allow her rifle to fall slack in her arms, slowly stepping into the centre of the spacious room. Brianna stared at the complex array of computers which lined the wall of the Uplink node; Brianna did not have the required equipment to activate the dormant computer systems. With the storm now growing Brianna knew that she would not be able to reach the European staging area until morning. For now she sat down in the centre of the room, her weapon held loosely in her arms as she finally allowed herself to drift into a light sleep.

A sharp hiss of hydraulic pistons resonated though the Uplink node, Brianna's military instincts forcing her awake and on her feet in one fluid motion, her rifle drawn and scanning across the room. The bulkhead door on the far side of the room slid silently open. Brianna snapped around sharply, seeing the figure standing before the roaring snowstorm which still roared outside the Uplink.

The figure stepped forward into the Uplink, Briannas muscles tightening as she noticed the modified AK-47 held tightly in her mystery visitors arms. Despite the biting cold the woman was dressed solely in the forest green pants and shirt of a Russian Rifleman, a beret donned with the Bear of the elite Spetnaz Brigade holding back their flowing blonde hair. The bulkhead doors sealed tightly behind the visitor, the two of them sealed in perpetual silence.

The woman spoke with a forceful tongue, Briannas best translation of the womans strong Russian words were "_Who the hell are you?_"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Operation Dragons Breath

Russian Spetnaz Sergeant Dasha Fedorovich savoured the thrill of the calm looming before the storm. As a keen sniper and leader of _Black_ _Wolf _rifle platoon within the elite Spetnaz Alpha Brigade, the pride of the Russian military, she yearned for any opportunity to throw herself into the heat of battle in the name of the motherland.

Sitting in the crew compartment of the Russian Mi-55 _Locust_ Troop Transport Helicopter Dasha passed her gaze across the lines of Spetnaz soldiers who sat on the parallel benches which dominated the length of the transports crew compartment. Every soldier present was a member of the elite rifle platoon _Black Wolf_, each serving as the eyes, ears and right hand of the Alpha Brigade. They were the best of the Russian Federation military, each of them willing and prepared to lay down their lives in service to the cause.

The European army was currently making a feeble attempt to slip their forces through the icy valley Brennar Pass in a desperate effort to pierce into the heart of Russian territory. However rather an easy hike into the centre of Moscow the Euro jackals would find the unbreakable defence of the Russian Spetnaz Brigade ready to shatter their will as well as their bodies.

Dasha felt the movement of the craft beneath her feet, feeling the rock and waver as the helicopter descended towards their insertion point at the northern opening of the valley. The operation was centred upon the frozen wastes of Brennar Pass, the perfect battlefield to remind the Russian warriors of home. The helicopter finally settled over the IP, Dasha steeled herself as she prepared for the battle which was to come.

Dasha rose from her seat, clasping onto the overhead strap for support she rose to address her soldiers. "Prepare yourselves Spetnaz warriors!" a piercing wail tore through the cramped crew compartment, resonating through the skulls of every soldier present. The hatch in the deck of the craft slid open, the roar of the engines and the burn of the cold air intensified, enflaming Dasha's senses and enticing her anticipation for the coming battle. Dasha stepped over the lip of the hatch, staring down at the frozen tundra which lay beneath her. Without fear or hesitation she leapt into the abyss to embrace the harsh touch of the frozen air as she descended towards the frozen tundra below.

The Spetnaz Sergeant struck the ground running, her stride unwavering as she crushed the soft snow beneath her boots, she trotted to a halt a few feet away from the landing point. The harsh bite of the cold breeze instantly made her feel alive, in an second her childhood memories of ice fishing and hunting with her father intermixed with the scars and trauma of elite Spetnaz survival training flooded through her. They had turned a young girl into a leader of the most elite group of soldiers Russia had ever forged. Now it was time for her to put those skills to use, it was time for her Wolves to hunt.

"Wolves" Dasha said sharply, repressing a flickering smile at the resounding crunch of boots into the soft snow behind her. "Secure Uplink Foxtrot" the rhythmic crunch of charging boots assured her that her will was being carried out. Dasha took this brief moment of silence to savour the calm before the storm. Already she could hear the crescendo of explosions being carried on the wind as the first shots were fired, she yearned to throw herself into the fray and do battle with the European dogs. But for now at least it seemed that the talents of Dasha and her elite soldiers were to be utilized in securing Uplink nodes so that the Russian command could seize control of all communications and electronic systems within the valley. It was a far cry from the days of her proud Russian ancestors where victory in battle was only found when the corpses of your enemy outnumbered those of your own. But was a new age of warfare and for now it seemed they would have to endure it.

Dasha turned away from her idle dreams, stepping across the open field she moved towards the Uplink node that her men were already in the process of bringing under Russian control. She found the majority of her soldiers crouched behind the Uplinks defensive wall that, despite the looming threat of snipers, rose from their protection to salute their leader as she passed. The large bulkhead doors parted before her, allowing her access into the Uplinks main control room. The squad of technicians were engaged in the Russian concept of computer hacking, namely tearing apart the European systems and replacing them with 'more compliant' software to seize control the network.

The technician perched over the main computer system suddenly turned to face her. "The node is our comrades" a chorus of cheers thundered through the control room, the soldiers now bathed in the deep green glow of the Russian Spetnaz as the computers integrated into the Russian network. A great sense of pride washed over them accompanied by the relief that, finally, they would finally be able to enter the battle. Dasha turned on her heel and stepped out of the Uplink back into the frozen wilderness to greet the other squads of her platoon still positioned behind the Uplinks defensive walls.

Dasha could already hear the echo of explosions tearing apart the valleys looming silence, ushering in the first conflicts of a far larger battle. A formation of T-100 _Ogre_ tanks, the pride of the Russia's Armoured Divisions, and escorted by Russian Army soldiers prepared to deliver harsh retribution upon their enemies. Dasha knew her men hoped to follow those war machines into the heat of the battle, but it appeared that fate had other plans for them.

"_Spetnaz Command to Black Wolf, requesting status report_"

"Sergeant Fedorovich, leading Black Wolf platoon" she answered in return. "My platoon has secured Uplink Foxtrot and is prepared to undertake another objective immediately"

"_Excellent sergeant, stand by for next assignment_" the COM fell deafly silent. Dasha could feel the anticipation rising within her soldiers; they yearned for this to finally be their chance to spill European blood on their own soil. In one moment their silent calls were answered. "_Black Wolf we have a priority objective. European Enforcers Corps Engineers have secured node Uplink Delta_" Dasha could hear the disdain in the voice of the operator. "_That is unacceptable in the face of our war efforts. That installation must be secured immediately before it compromises our hold over the entire sector_" Once more Dasha could hear the sound of aircraft engines being carried on the breeze towards them. "_We are providing additional support, in the form of transport to the objective. Armoured column Vixen is currently inbound to your location_" the Russian _Tarantula_ Heavy Transport helicopter emerged over the high mountain range eclipsing Uplink _Foxtrot_, settling down onto the soft snow at its base. The loading ramp opened; through the haze of the up wash of snow the heavy vehicles remained concealed as they rolled out into the frozen wasteland. The Russian _Cockroach_ Infantry Fighting Vehicles were the mighty steeds of Russia's Special Forces and the dread of any damned locusts who dared to stain Russian skies with their presence. "_Bring glory to Russia and the Spetnaz Sergeant. Command out_" the COM link fell silent. Nothing more needed to be said, they knew their objective, and every soldier in the platoon knew the price of failure.

It was a short ride in the heavy transports to the to the drop point, even with the large armament of heavy chain guns and armour plating the Russian _Cockroaches_ was surprisingly agile even compared to their faster, and weaker, European counterpart.

The heavy tires of the Russian transports dug into the soft snow beneath them, sliding to a halt at the steep ridge of the hill which spilled down towards the target. The rear access door creaked open into the snow, the Spetnaz Rifleman disembarked from their vehicles and quickly formed into organised squads. As a single unit they began to advance; concealing themselves within the thick forests they remained hidden against the enemies' thermal sensors. From this vantage point the Russian rifle platoon could clearly observe the Uplink and its defenders, European _Grenadier_ Engineers armed with _MILANA-2_ advanced anti-armour shoulder-launched missile launchers supported by _Archer_ Combat Drones. Although these soldiers were equipped with sufficient munitions to down an entire flight of _KA-65 Howler_ Gunships or even pierce the heavy armour plating of T-100 Ogre tanks with sustained fire their heavy equipment and exposed position would leave them easy prey for the hunters currently stalking them.

Dasha drew her Dragunov sniper rifle from her back, laying prone in the frozen tundra she lined up the scope of her rifle with the visor of the first European _Grenadier_. The other marksman within the platoon followed the example of their leader and drew their rifles, lining up their targets. They each wordlessly began to count down in synchronisation.

Dasha squeezed the trigger of her rifle, feeling the sharp thump against her shoulder of the weapon discharging. The round streaked across the great distance in mere moments, striking the target in the centre of the visor. The other snipers opened fire, eliminating an entire squad of Engineers before they even knew what was upon them. Having overcome the initial shook of the surprise attack the _Grenadiers_ quickly dropped into cover and began returning fire, peppering the Russian position with a barrage of rockets and Heavy Machine Gun fire accompanied by concentrated laser fire from the support drones.

While the concentrated fire of the Engineers heavy weapons were capable of shattering the armour of a Cockroach ATV their wavering accuracy and slow rate of fire left them vulnerable to the precision strikes of the elite Russian riflemen. A _Grenadiers_ rocket flew high, striking the crown of the heavy snow laden tree above the Russian position, a cascade of splintered tree fragments and thick snow crashed down on top of them. A minor hindrance, the Russian Spetnaz continued regardless, their wills unshakable in the face of their enemy.

The fire from the European position slowly began to falter as their numbers were slowly thinned, European Engineers daring to rise from cover to fire an uncoordinated barrage of heavy machine gun fire at the distant Russian position were quickly struck by a sniper shot into the centre of the visor. The barrage eventually ended entirely, the European weaklings had dared to surrender to their superiors. Over the whistling of the breeze and the echoes of battle could be heard the unmistakable whirr of aircraft engines approaching. Over the mountain range to the west emerged a European _Gadfly_ infantry transport helicopter, descending towards the pacified Uplink node. Dasha pondered ordering her soldiers to fire a concentrated barge of sniper fire into the main engine of the evacuation helicopter, forcing the European dogs to watch as their last hope died before their eyes. She decided to spare the ammunition, better that some survived to tell their comrades what had occurred and what would be their end if resistance continued.

The European soldiers quickly ascended the drop ropes and loaded into the hovering transport above them as they made their swift escape from the battlefield. The Spetnaz Sergeant had chosen to spare the lives of these European soldiers, their survival would alter nothing for the coming battle but they would forever know and warn their brethren that it was the Spetnaz which had defeated them.

With the defenders vanquished the Russian rifle platoon quickly charged down the steep snow bank towards Uplink node. The bulk of the platoon quickly assumed defensive positions around the Uplinks defensive wall while Dasha lead a single squad to secure the Uplink node itself. Dasha passed her AK-47 ahead of herself, scanning the interior of the Uplink node they found it devoid of enemy soldiers. "Begin implanting the control systems"

Dasha turned on her heel and stepped out of the Uplink, leaving her soldiers to conduct their work, she emerged into the cold mountain range surrounding them. Dasha placed her palm to her ear and activated her communication link with Spetnaz Command. "Sergeant Fedorovich, Black Wolf platoon to Spetnaz Command. Uplink node Delta is under Russian control. We are awaiting further orders"

"_Affirmative, Sergeant. Bear Claw platoon reports that Uplink Lima has been secured and is being reinforced with additional troops against an impending European counter-attack_" Russian command continued. "_We have just learned that a snowstorm is beginning to descend from the west and will strike the valley in less than an hour, soon the very sky itself shall be turned against us all. As much as our men would savour the sight of the Europeans cowering as much as to the might of the wind as to Russian steel we cannot afford to risk losing ourselves in the storm. We are withdrawing the bulk of our forces to the landing zone at Uplink Foxtrot and preparing a forceful counterattack once the storm has passed" _Dasha began to pace idly around the outside of the Uplink structure, staring out towards the valley across the cold, untamed wasteland, hearing the lingering echoes of battle reverberating across the high snow-capped walls. "_The next task of your platoon is to secure Uplink Zeta. Intelligence reports that the Europeans are attempting to secure the Uplink ahead of us_" Dasha appreciated that Russian command were never ones to mince words. Dasha could hear the roar of vehicles engines being carried on the wind, through the frost she could see the dark green camouflage of the _Ogre_ T-100 tanks rolling across the icy roads to the east. "_We have delayed their forces with Howler gunships but we must secure the target before the storm arrives in order to establish full spectrum-_"

"Incoming! Incoming _Cheetah_ gunships" the booming voice of a Russian Rifleman called out into the open sky, silenced by the roar of the engines of European gunships emerging on the frozen horizon, their forward machine guns already ablaze with a barrage of precision fire.

_Black Wolf_ platoon quickly scrambled into the cover of the Uplinks defensive wall, their small arms fire barraging against the hull of the gunships in retaliation. "Vixen" Dasha crouched behind cover as the sound of gunfire rang in her ears. "We have Cheetah gunships overhead Uplink Delta. They are yours to engage"

"_Affirmative Sergeant, we will make mincemeat of them_" the lead driver returned. When the Cockroaches guns came to bear the European aircraft would be torn to shreds.

The heavy Russian transports rolled down the snow-capped banks to the north of the Uplink, their weapons tracking the targets across the sky in a burning display of bullets peppering the sky. The Russian concept of anti-air was to simply fire hundreds of shells into the air a second, shredding the target in a cloud of super-heated metal. The strategy appeared to be tearing the gunships asunder.

Dasha drew her _Dragunov_ sniper rifle from her back, placing the scope of the weapon to her eye she lined up the crosshairs with the cockpit of the lead Cheetah gunship. Although strengthened against shrapnel and small arms fire the cockpit window of the craft remained a structural weakness in European design Dasha was keen to exploit. The elite rifleman squeezed the trigger, the bullet piercing through the thin glass to strike directly into the helmet of the pilot. The advanced gunship was only as dangerous as the one daring to pilot it, without a pilot the vehicle was little more than a liability to the remainder of the formation supporting it. The rampant craft wavered in mid-air, the remainder of the European flight scattering in order to avoid being caught in the crippled Gunships final throes of death. In its final act of defiance the wayward craft suddenly lurched forward and smashed into the snow covered ground in a shower of burning fragments. With their wingman lost, and with the barrage of Russian gunfire only thickening, the _Cheetah_ gunships quickly bid a hasty retreat while their strained engines could still carry them.

A deafening roar of cheers emerged from the Russians as they watched their enemy flee with such speed, the Spetnaz soldiers rising from cover to mock their defeated enemy with cries in their native tongue. Dasha realized too late, however, that their cheers of victory would be short-lived as it suddenly dawned upon her that the European Gunships were not simply retreating cowardly as she had first assumed but were instead merely clearing the path for their next attack. She knew her worst fears would soon be realized.

Out of the dark overcast skies, soaring on wings of fire, a flight of European Enforcer Corps _Hailstorm_ Fighter Jets descended, their High Energy Lasers charged and prepared to fire. There was no time to seek cover against the storm, their weapons fired. Dasha felt as though she was being consumed by the heat and pressure as the strike impacted a few metres away, feeling her being thrown hard against the Uplink by the sheer force of the blast.

Her vision went dark, a surge of sensation shot through her entire system. When her senses finally returned her vision was a dense swirl of abstract colours and shapes, her skull pounded in her head and adrenaline flooded her veins in an attempt to suppress the waves of pain cascading through her body. Her eyes finally cleared, rising shakily to her feet, scanning the devastation before her she saw what remained. The first BTR of _Vixen_ formation had been crippled in the attack, the smouldering carcass of the once proud Russian vehicle now lay broken and destroyed. The main cannons of the remaining _Cockroaches_ tracked their targets across the sky, the cloud of metal trailing just short of the fast moving fighters.

Dasha had barely risen shakily to her feet as the deafening roar of the aircrafts engines returned to assault her ears; the _Hailstorms_ were coming around for another pass. Dasha reacted purely on instinct, taking to her feet she held her assault rifle tightly to her chest, it may prove her only defence should she survive this, and quickly made her daring escape across the open field of ice towards the dense forests to the north. She knew that the fast moving attack craft would have difficulty tracking a single target across the open ice, preferring to simply bomb the stationary installation into the dirt. Dasha slipped into the safety of the woods at the base of the high mountainscape to the north of Uplink Delta, she had made it. She turned back to face the installation just as the Hailstorms returned, their laser cannons opening fire on the broken remains of the Russian defenders. Dasha steeled herself to watch as the bright lines of superheated plasma struck the target, she would remember this as just another act of cowardly European aggression, unwilling to face their opponents directly and instead preferring to strike their target with arms against which there is no defence. Turning away from the sight she remained all the more determined and continued to advance towards her objective. Any of her soldiers worth saving would quickly follow; the others would be remembered for their service to the mother Russia.

Dasha Fedorovich continued her long trek through the frozen wasteland. As night fell the wind began to pick up, bringing with it the looming threat of frostbite and hypothermia. Despite the biting cold Dasha continued to hike towards Uplink Zulu which dominated the centre of the valley, passing through the shattered remains of what had once been a popular ski resort town in this region, the buildings now broken open by the combined force of Russian and European guns, the only building left intact was the Uplink node itself.

Dasha stood on the ridge to the north overlooking the target site. So far none of her platoon had managed to catch up with her, she presumed they lay dead from the initial attack, died from exposure or had simply returned to the staging area at Uplink Foxtrot. Even left separated from her platoon with no chance of support she had to carry on the mission, for the honour of the Spetnaz.

Dasha observed the Uplink through the scope of her Dragunov sniper rifle, from what she could discern through the growing storm the structure appeared silently dormant. Dasha did not hold any illusions that the Europeans had no desires on the Uplink themselves, she knew that they may have even already secured the site and were waiting in the shadows to ambush any who dared confront them. She would have to take that risk; she could not allow the Europeans to secure the site.

Dasha secured her weapon; slipping down the steep snow bank she approached the target site. She moved towards the bulkhead doors which lead into the main chamber of the Uplink node. Dasha held her weapon tightly in her hands, feeling the biting cold of the metal against her skin as a reminder that she was still alive.

The bulkhead doors parted in a flurry of snow and ice, Dasha threw herself inside of the structure, her weapon held tightly in her hands. Through the thick haze of white she could make out the dark outline of a body inside of the Uplink. She saw the glint of metal in her hands, Dasha's grip tightened around her weapon in primal instinct. The two of them froze in place, standing on opposite sides of the divide, each with a rifle aimed at each other's chests, their fingers hovering over the triggers of their weapons. Dasha was the first to dare to speak in her fiery Russian accent. "_Who the hell are you?_"

From what she could discern the other woman was dressed in the navy blue armour of the European Enforcer Corps. "_You first_" the woman returned in a foreign parody of the Russian dialect.

"_You speak my language like a child_" Dasha replied with fire in her lips, though she had to admit that anyone outside of the motherland able to understand the vast intricacies of the Russian language deserved some small amount of respect.

"It helps to understand your enemy before you kill them"

"Do you really believe you could kill me?" Dasha slipped seamlessly into English. "We each have our weapons pointed at the heart of the other, it is only a matter of who dares first" The two of them stared each other down across the vast divide, each unwilling to allow the signs of the biting cold and fatigue to seep to the surface.

"Very well" Brianna said sharply, she was taking her life in her hands by even daring to attempt this. Slowly, so as not to agitate her counterpart into hasty action, she lowered her rifle until it fell slack in her arms. The woman's eyes stared back at the Russian woman with solid determination. "Captain Brianna Dark, European Enforcers Corps Battlegroup One Special Operations" Brianna extended her hand in an offer of friendship.

A smile cracked across Dasha's lips, she lowered her AK-47 from her target. "Russian Spetnaz Alpha Brigade, Sergeant Dasha Fedorovich"

"I outrank you" Brianna responded sharply.

"Only in your European military"

Brianna had activated the Uplinks vast array of life support systems, the warm air filtering through the room helping to keep the cold touch of the night at bay. The two soldiers, each dressed in the armour of their nation, sat across from each other. The both of them each passed their weapon between their hands, checking the device with the keen eye of a soldier whose life relied on the piece of equipment.

"You take good care of your weapon" Dasha broke the stale silence between them.

Brianna allowed the hint of a smile to break her features. "It is an advanced piece of technology" Brianna passed her gloved finger tips across the length of the rifle. "That means there are more components potentially to fail, more things to check"

"That is why I prefer Russian technology, why I embrace the Russian ideal of rugged simplicity" Dasha held her AK-47 tighter in her hands. "You Europeans rely far too much on technology to fight your battles" Dasha rose to her feet, she began pacing idly across the room. "When my enemy approaches I use my rifle. When the mechanism jams, I use the weapon as a club to break bones. When the metal shatters I use my combat blade to cut through organs and muscle. When the blade dulls I use my hands against whatever I can grasp. Only once my hands have become raw and bloody do I dare entertain the idea of accepting deaths cold embrace"

"A rather cynical view of the world" Brianna smirked.

"We are at war" Dasha said sharply with a thrust of her hand. "You must have the will to fight in order to win. A shell of a man with a laser rifle will always fall to the soldier with the rock"

"To be honest if we truly are dedicated to our cause we should be fighting each other now" Brianna pulled herself to her feet; leaving her weapon braced against the wall "Today I saw many of my platoon die by Russian hands, fathers and husbands. It was not even a fair fight; they were torn apart by tanks and gunships-"

"I watched as my entire platoon was felled by European Fighters. Once a man's will has been broken they will have nothing left, which is why the will of the Russian people is unshakable"

"Very well" Brianna approached Dasha. "Then answer me this, why do you fight?"

Dasha pondered the question, lost deeply in thought. "Because I love my country" the words seemed difficult for her to admit to another. "I remain loyal to my nation and its patriotic people not its leader or its ideals" Dasha closed her eyes, her hands tightening into fists at her sides. "It is the people I serve, and it will be the people who will pass judgement upon me if I betray them" Dasha suddenly felt the warm touch of hands wrapping around her clenched fists, she opened her eyes to see Brianna standing before her. "But I will not betray them"


End file.
